Bailey Attwood
Hufflepuff Fifth year (This Character Belongs to Fandomgirlforever) |- | |} About Maria and Matthew met when Maria was 29. She'd graduated from Hogwarts only a few years before and had her first child when she was 20 with the man she had been dating during Hogwarts. When he found out, he disapeared. Leaving her alone to care for their son. It was 9 years later when she met Matthew. The mysterious stranger and the man she later began dating. Matthew proposed after only a year of the two dating. They were married soon after and everything went smoothly. For a while. The pair soon started arguing more and more. And it was only then Matthew revealed he was a vampire. But by that point, a year since their marriage began Maria found out she was pregnant. The pair, despite Maria's hatred for Matthew for hiding the secret tried to keep it together for their new baby girl. Bailey. But it didn't last long. Less than 5 years later the marriage ended in a nast divorce. Brody and Bailey were the only loose ends that no one could agree on. Whilst Brody was only Maria's child Bailey belonged to both of them. And Brody refused to be seperated from his sister. The end result was that Bailey and Brody bounced between Maria and Matthew, staying at a different house every month. When Brody recieved his hogwarts letter, Bailey continued to be passed from home to home. Never really having a proper place to stay. But being a half-vampire wasn't easy for Bailey. Her mother looked down on her, choosing to instead dote on the two, perfectly normal magical children that belonged to her new husband. Whilst Matthew was kept busy by the four kids his new wife brought. Never seeming to give a care for his own child. Bailey, slowly began to close into herself. Learning to hate what she was. When Brody left Hogwarts he went job hunting, looking for a way to get both himself and Bailey out of their current situation. He got one surprisingly quickly followed by purchasing a two bedroom apartment and on his 18th birthday, Maria and Matthew transferred full guardian rights to him. Bailey was moved quickly in to live beside him where he did everything he could to get her to open up to him. It took her a year before she did. It had been a bad day, her birthday. They'd went to see her mother who was providing them with money every month. She hadn't even acknowledged her daughters existence, despite being use to it upon returning home Bailey had been in tears, She'd been so upset that she showed her first sign of magic. The curtains were ripped off of their rails. Brody had congratulated her, and from then. She'd started opening up to him more.As time went on they relied more and more on each other. Brody was succeeding with his job and whilst he was at work Bailey was at the day care centre. Personality She's a very secretive person. As much as she loves making new friends. She's scared that the moment they find out about her they'll leave. And she doesn't think she could handle that. She's constantly worried she's going to hurt someone, Brody especially. She's a smart person but she doesn't try hard in classes, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She's accepted she's a vampire over the years but is still scared of herself and what she might do. She's the sort of person that, now a days is scared of her own shadow. She's a very over anxious person, but once someone gets past the initial barrier she puts up she's a funny person to be around. She's curious about the way the world works and, at times around people she knows well. She's a bit childish. Appearance Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:EasyChars Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "B" Category:Half-Breed Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Right Handed Category:November Birthday Category:Fandomgirlforever Category:Half-Vampire Category:London Coven